Where did he go?
by breannatala
Summary: It is September 1st, and Harry Potter did not arrive back at Hogwarts for his 6th year. AU after OoTP. Will someday be updated.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Oneshot that popped into my head. It is a prologue to a longer story I have in my head, but I don't know if I'll get to it any time soon. R/R. If you like this and check out my other stories! Enjoy!**

* * *

Near midnight, a select four Death Eaters stood just outside Four Privet Drive, waiting. They had to time it correctly for their Master's plan to work. Making sure they were all still charmed invisible, they all boarded their likewise invisible brooms and flew to a window on the second floor. One of the white masked men put a silencing charm on the window, opened it, and quickly climbed in. The other three followed suit.

All four surrounded the bed and watched the boy in his restless sleep. Without words, one of the Death Eaters stunned the boy-who-lived. Roughly grabbing him, they made their way out the window, closed it, then flew for about a mile. When they believed they were far enough from the house, all apparated to an undisclosed location.

* * *

It was September first, and young wizards and witches everywhere made their way, excitedly, to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. All, that is, but a one Harry James Potter.

Two young witches and one wizard waited impatiently for their friend. They haven't heard from him since shortly after his birthday, and they had no idea how he was getting to King's Cross. Because of the lack of complaints from the boy-who-lived, the Order decided that his relatives must have been treating him well enough, and decided it was safer for him to stay in Surrey.

The platform was clearing, now, and there was still no sign of Harry. Worried, but not wanting to miss the train, the three boarded the train and made to find an empty compartment. They didn't find any, but they did find Neville hiding in one near the back.

"Hello, Neville," greeted Hermione. Neville looked up at the three students that entered.

"Hi, Hermione. Ron, Ginny. Where's Harry?" The three looked between themselves.

"We don't know," Ginny answered as the train started moving. They put their trunks up, then sat down, all four kids worrying about where their friend could be.

"Maybe someone went and picked him up and brought his straight to Hogwarts," Neville suggested.

"Maybe," the rest answered, hopefully. They all doubted it; they were sure someone would have told them if this was the case, but they weren't going to toss the idea aside just yet.

The train arrived in Hogsmede after a rather uneventful trip. The four friends had worked their worry up to a point all were near having anxiety attacks. They all agreed to find Dumbledore before the Sorting to voice their concerns if they didn't see Harry before then.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! Firs' years!" they could hear Hagrid calling over the crowd, and all contemplated going over and asking him, but they didn't want to worry the grounds keeper. They made their way over to the carriages and quickly found an empty one. They sat in a tense silence the entire trip to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

In the Entrance Hall, the quartet was about to walk to the Headmaster's office when a silky voice started talking behind them.

"And where would Mr. Potter be?" Snape asked. The four students turned around and faced their Potions Master.

"We don't know, sir . . ." Hermione started.

"You will tell him that the Headmaster wishes to speak to him after the Sorting," was the answer, and Snape started to turn around to enter the Great Hall when Ginny stopped him.

"Professor, please! We don't know where he is! He never showed up for the train!" Snape turned on them with a masked face.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," they all answered.

"I will tell Headmaster Dumbledore. Enter the Great Hall and do not tell anyone your worries about Potter," Snape said, then spun around, robes billowing, and stalked off into one of the corridors. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville all glanced at each other with worried looks and reluctantly entered the Great Hall. Sitting in their usual spot near the center of the table, they all sat quietly in the excited chatter around them to wait for news on their friend.

"Headmaster, a word," Snape said from behind the teachers table in the Great Hall after entering from the professor's door on the side.

"Of course, my boy," Dumbledore answered, and Snape scowled at the childish name. Dumbledore followed Snape down into the room off the Great Hall; the one in which the Champions were lead to after being chosen.

"What is it?" Dumbledore asked once the door was closed.

"Potter's friends have just informed me that the boy never showed up for the train. He has not arrived at Hogwarts, nor is he anywhere near Hogsmede or Diagon Alley." Dumbledore sighed.

"Perhaps he was not able to get a ride to London. Would you please check, Severus? I would send Minerva, but she is to start the Sorting soon." Snape glared at his mentor and sighed. As much as he hated the boy, he was wondering what prevented him from returning to the school.

"Of course, Headmaster," Snape replied, then stalked out to retrieve the boy-who-lived.

Walking from Arabella Figg's home, Snape walked in an angry manner to Four Privet Drive. _If the boy is still there, he _will_ pay_, thought Snape. It would only figure that Potter would do something to attract more attention to himself. _He never thinks of anyone but himself, that foolish Gryfindor_.

Arriving at the house, Snape knocked five times on the door and waited. He didn't have to wait long before Petunia Dursley opened the door. She froze when she saw whom it was.

"Severus! What are _you_ doing here?" she hissed, then looked around outside before moving aside. "Get inside!"

"I will not have you ordering me around, _Petunia_," he said, but walked in anyway. "I am here to retrieve Potter." Petunia glared at her cousin.

"He left earlier this month. I thought one of _them_ came to pick him up again." Snape looked at her, startled.

"No one came earlier to pick Mr. Potter up," he said, starting to get worried. "You have _no_ idea where he could be?"

"No. Maybe . . ." she started, but then stopped. She didn't want to admit to her cousin of the treatment that the boy retrieved from her husband.

"Maybe, _what_?"

"Maybe he ran away," she said quietly.

"And _why_ would he do that? He knows he was not to leave."

"Before he left, he was rather quiet. And. . . and Vernon never treated the boy very well. I had to pretty much beg him to allow Harry to stay here. One morning he was just . . . _gone_," she answered. She was worried, despite how she treated her nephew his whole life. She did care about him, but she was always worried about what Vernon would do if she treated him kindly. True, she never liked wizards, but Harry _was_ just a kid. She had tried and tried to get him to eat this summer, but no matter what, he wouldn't.

"Do you know what is currently happening in the Wizarding world?" Snape asked. Petunia shook her head.

"Vernon doesn't allow talk of magic around here. Harry never talks about it. He has mentioned Sirius before. Vernon's fear of him has prevented him from harming Harry, but I don't know why anyone would let a mass murderer near him!" she said, remembering the events around her sister's death. Snape sighed.

"Let us sit, and I'll explain some things to you," he told her, not wanting to get into a conversation with his cousin, but he realized that she truly was worried about what was happening to her nephew.

"Of course. Allow to me start some tea," she answered, then went to what Snape assumed was the kitchen. He sat and waited. A minute later, she reentered and sat in the chair across from Snape.

"First things first, Sirus did escape from Azkaban, but through a series of rather unpleasant events, it was found out he was innocent. Of course, only Mr. Potter, two of his friends, and the Headmaster knew this for quite a bit of time, since the only proof of that innocence, Peter Pettigrew, escaped. It is a rather long story in which I don't know entirely. Potter and his friends, and Sirus may be the only ones who do. Unfortunately, Black was killed before the end of last school year. That might explain why he was quiet this summer."

"How. . .?" Petunia started, but was interrupted by Snape.

"The Dark Lord has returned, Petunia. I'm sure even you realize what that means," Snape hissed, irritated. This was the last thing he wanted to do. At this, the woman paled and nodded. "The Dark Lord wants Potter dead. Unfortunately, the boy has a very un-welcoming habit of disregarding rules, which has caused him to be nearly killed every year since he started Hogwarts." A whistle came from the kitchen and Petunia went to the kitchen to retrieve the tea. She entered with a tray, a teapot and two cups on it.

After pouring the tea, the cousins sat in silence, both contemplating what to do. Finally, Snape broke this uncomfortable silence.

"I wish to see Potter's room." Petunia nodded and lead him upstairs. Seeing the locks on the outside of the door, Snape glared at her and she stared at her feet, embarrassed. Opening the door, Snape entered and looked around the room. He turned suddenly and glared at Petunia.

"Have you looked around to room to see if he left anything behind?" She shook her head. Snape sighed and cast a quick charm. When nothing happened, he sighed. "Nothing seems to have been tampered with," he muttered to himself, then started looking around. After ten minutes of finding nothing that belonged to Potter, he went back downstairs.

"Well?" she asked Snape.

"Nothing. I must be getting back. Perhaps the boy arrived a different way, and I must inform the Headmaster."

"Of course," she said quietly, looking to the floor. Suddenly, she looked up. "Keep me informed, will you? And don't let Vernon or Dudley know." Snape examined his cousin.

"I will have Arabella inform you on any information we come by." At Petunia's confused looked, he elaborated. "She is a squib." Petunia nodded, then showed Snape out. As quickly as he could, he made his way back to Hogwarts.

Dumbledore sat, paled and no twinkle in his eye, behind his desk after listening to Snape's report.

"I will inform the ministry. Would you please gather the Order members here, the Weasley's, and Remus? Have them wait in the meeting room here, please." Snape nodded and went to inform the small group.

"There is no evidence of anyone other than Potter being in that room, and none of his belongings are there."

"But Harry wouldn't run away! He knows how dangerous it could be!"

"_Does_ he? According to Petunia Dursley, Potter had been very quiet and distant this summer," Snape replied flatly.

"But why would he do that?" Lupin asked.

"Maybe it was too much for him," answered Mr. Weasley. "After last year, maybe he didn't want to have to deal with any of it." The entire room sat in silence.

"What has been done to find him?" Molly Weasley asked quietly.

"We have used every locating charm we could think of. He is either dead or hiding under extremely power magic," Mad-Eye Moody answered. Once again the room filled with an uneasy silence, everyone worried.

"It just doesn't seem possible," Minerva whispered, and the entire room silently agreed.

* * *

Almost of month of being locked in a dungeon, given very little food and water, and being tortured at least once a day does nothing for the nerves. Not that Harry knew how long he had been there. When he wasn't being forced on the brink on death, he did his best to try to sleep. He knew he needed to keep up his strength if he was ever to survive.

Almost every waking moment, Harry wondered why he wasn't dead yet. Surely all his defiance in the past didn't cause for this much torture. He was near breaking. Harry was sure he couldn't handle more than a few more of the torture sessions. He knew he needed to, though. He was never going to succumb to Voldemort. He was going to fight to his death.

Harry jumped at the sound of a door slamming from above. He was coming again. The-boy-who-continued-to-live stood, shaking, and waited for Death Eater who was to have 'fun' with him this time. He inwardly groaned when he saw who it was.

"Malfoy, what a pleasant surprise," Harry said flatly. If he learned anything during the past month, it was to not show is weaknesses no matter what.

"Potter. Enjoying your stay?" Lucius asked sadistically.

"Not particularly," he answered, preparing himself for the cruciatus, or whatever curse was to be sent his way. That was the problem with Malfoy: he liked to be creative with his tortures. The other Death Eaters, they just like to cause pain, not caring _how_ they did it.

"I am here with an offer from our Lord. To accept will free you from this pain." Harry narrowed his eyes at the masked Death Eater in front of him.

"And what would this offer be?" he asked. Harry thought he knew, but thought it best to play along for now.

"He wishes you to join him."

"Never," Harry spat, quietly but harshly.

"Well, then. Time for me to have some fun," Malfoy said, a dangerous look in his eye and a sadistic smirk on his lips.

* * *

It was the beginning of second term, and there was still no sign of what happened to Harry Potter. The entire wizarding world was beginning to lose hope that he was even alive. How could some just disappear, no trace of them what so ever?

It hit Hogwarts the hardest. Even with the castle filled with one thousand students, Hogwarts was eerily silent. All four houses sat at their tables on their first dinner back, waiting for any news on the missing student. When none came, just food appearing on the tables, quiet conversations started sporadically around the Great Hall.

Albus Dumbledore looked over the hall in great sadness. The wizarding world was taking the boy-who-lived's disappearance hard; everyone was acting as if there was no hope of defeating Voldemort now, even though they did not know of the prophecy.

It was even harder for those who knew him. A depression so deep had settled in on those to cared about Harry, Dumbledore feared there was no one to break them out of it. He had enough trouble digging himself out of it.

No one but Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape would dare speak his name. An unexplainable fear had settled around his name stronger than that around Voldemort's.

Severus Snape sat rigidly at the head table in the Great Hall. He knew everyone was expecting news on the missing Harry Potter. There was none, so Dumbledore passed up speaking before their meal. He'd make the announcement afterwards.

Many people have accused Snape of not caring about the boy's disappearance, but that was as far from the truth as it could get. Snape had to keep up appearance; he was still spying, and to show any remorse over the boy could be deadly.

Snape suspected that his "master" had something to do with Potter's disappearance, but he couldn't prove it. And it _was_ that Potter was captured, it meant he was still alive, because the Dark Lord would have announced that the boy was dead.

Unfortunately, this would be bad news for several reasons. The first would be that it was possible the Dark Lord suspected Snape as a spy, which would explain why he wasn't given any information. Another reason could be that the Dark Lord has something planned for the boy, and if it was kept so secret, it had to be bad; Death would for sure be a better choice.

In actuality, Snape was more worried than most. He knew better than most the cruelty of the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord himself. True, he never like the boy, but, unfortunately, he was related to the little brat. The only people alive who knew this were Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Lupin. Everyone else was in the dark that Snape and Evans were cousins, which meant that Snape and Harry were second cousins. If it wasn't for Snape having to hold is position as a spy, just in case Voldemort came back, which he did, he would have been the one to raise Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry slowly regained consciousness. The last round of torture was worse than it had been in a while, and Harry felt too weak to take more than the most shallow of breaths.

In the distance, Harry could hear quiet footsteps. It was the footsteps of Nott. Harry sighed some relief. Nott wasn't as strong, magically, as some of those sent to torture him, and since he was reasonable weaker today, Harry was near grateful. Of course, he'd be even more grateful if no one was sent, but Harry knew that was pushing it.

After a futile attempting to get up, Harry rolled over to his back. Far too often, lately, he was unable to stand on his own to feet to 'greet' whoever was sent, which annoyed him more than it let on. It meant he was weakening. _If only I could get out of my body for a while_, he thought to himself.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Nott said, amused at the sight laying on the floor. Harry didn't answer. It would have been a waste of energy. "Changed your mind yet?"

"No," Harry answered. Immediately came the _Crucio_.

* * *

At the start of the third term, almost everyone assumed that the Savior of the wizarding world was dead. Everyone who didn't was believed to be in denial.

Severus Snape was one who didn't believe that Harry Potter was dead. The Dark Lord was getting impatient about something, and Snape believed that it was because of something to do with Potter. Which didn't make much sense. It has been more than six months that Potter has been missing. Snape didn't think it possible to survive that long, knowing the tortures of the Dark Lord. Snape has been close to breaking after several hours of constant torture.

* * *

Harry, shaking beyond control, stood up using the wall for support to wait for his torturer once again. He knew he couldn't handle it much longer. In fact, he was about to give in. He had long given up hope that someone would find him, or that Voldemort would kill him. The madman wanted Harry on his side, and was obviously willing to wait as long as it took for it to happen.

"Malfoy," Harry 'greeted'.

"Ah, Harry. I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been doing?"

"None of your business," Harry spat with false resistance.

"Ah, so I assume your answer is no?"

"You are correct." Immediately, Harry's entire body exploded in pain.

**_

* * *

_**

**_What?_** Snape heard inside his head. That 'voice' sounded strangely familiar.

_Potter?_ Snape thought, hesitantly.

**_Professor? What . . ._**

_What are you doing in my head?_ Snape asked, even though he figured Potter had no clue.

**_Your head. . .? _**he sounded confused. **_I don't know._**

_Potter, tell me. Where are you?_

_**I don't know.**_

_You don't know?_

_**Yes, 'cause I'm **_**sure_ they would tell their prisoners where they keep them_**, Harry spat, obviously irritated.

_Who is keeping you prisoner?_

_**Who do you think? Voldemort!**_

_Are you hurt?_

_**I . . . I think I'm unconscious. Malfoy –**_

_So you _are_ hurt._

_**Duh**_, Harry said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Well, knowing where it came from, it probably was.

_What do they want?_

**_He wants me to join him._** There was a lot stated in that one sentence. It told how much Potter didn't want to join, but at the same time, how hard it was to resist. Snape was surprised that the boy was strong enough to survive this long.

_Harry, it might be safer for you if you do,_ he told the boy, not knowing when he started calling him Harry.

**_I know_**, was his reply. **_I can't take much more of _**

_We won't give up looking for you. It might be easier to find you if you were free to wander._

_**Okay.**_

_Try not to do any . . . _stupid_, alright?_

_**Yes, because I want to be in so much more pain**_Harry replied with so much sarcasm, it was hard to believe that it was Harry Potter. Suddenly, the space in Snape's mind where Harry was, was once again void.

* * *

Suddenly, Harry was once again in pain. He couldn't handle it.

"Okay!" He rasped out. "Okay, I'll join the Dark Lord!" he spat, and the pain stopped. He was still in pain, but it wasn't fresh pain, it was his normal level of pain.

"Ah, so I see you've finally come to your senses. Our Master will be happy. Come along," Malfoy grabbed Harry by the arm, almost gently, and brought him to his feet.

Harry was down on all fours in front of his 'Master's' feet.

"My Lord, I vow to you to be ever faithful," he said. It was the ritual to receive the Dark Mark, and it was almost finished. Voldemort took his left arm and pressed up wand to the skin. In an unspoken incantation, the spell began. Harry felt a deep burning in his arm, and watched as the Dark Mark darkened. Yet another mark that connected him to the Dark Lord.

When it was finished, Voldemort ordered his newest servant to stand. With how long it took for the boy to respond to the torturing, he knew that the boy would be faithful. He would make a good addition to his ranks.

"I have a job for you, Potter," the Dark Lord said.

"My Lord?"

"You will be a second spy within the Order's ranks. You will be sent outside the grounds of Hogwarts to be found. You will tell them you have escaped, and that I believe you are loyal to me. You will tell them you know nothing. I will keep in contact through Severus Snape, and I will have him inform you of your duties."

"Snape?" Harry asked, trying to sound surprised. The last thing he wanted was for the Dark Lord to suspect something of Snape.

"Yes. He _is_ working for me. I can tell from your reaction that he has done a good job of convincing them otherwise," Voldemort smirked. "I assume you are unable to apparate?"

"Yes, my Lord, you assume correctly."

"Lucius. Apparate Harry here to the edge of the _Forbidden_ Forest. I am sure they will be happy to have their 'hero' back. I trust you will do you duties?" he said the last to Harry.

"Yes, my Lord. I wouldn't do otherwise." This seemed to make the Dark Lord happy. Malfoy then took told of his arm, and apparated them both. Immediately, Malfoy left, leaving Harry alone in the forest with his wand. Harry felt the cool wood. It was a comfort he hadn't had in a long time. It gave him the strength to start toward the school. Halfway across the grounds, Harry passed out.

* * *

Harry awoke for the first time in six months in a soft bed, the pain barely noticeable. He moved slightly, opening his eyes, and was immediately surround by several people.

"You're awake Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey stated. Harry closed his eyes and groaned in reply, trying to remember what happened. Suddenly, Harry's eyes snapped open.

"Voldemort," he whispered.

"Yes, Harry. Would you mind telling us what happened?" Harry groaned again and started with his tale. Not that there was much to tell. Most of it was one torture after another. He ended by telling those in the room that Voldemort was expecting him to spy on the Order.

"Yes, Harry. Severus has already informed us of that," Harry sighed and opened his eyes. Surprisingly, the first person he saw was his Aunt Petunia. He moved his mouth silently, obviously stunned.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to him, and gave him a kiss on the forehead. This only stunned him even more.

"Harry, do you know where your belonging are?" Dumbledore asked. Harry looked at the headmaster, confused on the irrelevance of the question.

"Floorboard under the bed," he was able to get out. Dumbledore nodded.

"I would like to speak with Mr. Potter alone, please," came Snape's voice from what seemed like a distant spot.

"Of course. Come out, everybody. We shall have a spot of tea." Everyone but Snape left, leaving Harry feeling exposed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better than I have in what feels like an eternity."

"He gave you the Mark."

"Yes," Harry replied, and he slid his sleeve up to exam it. "Once more marked by the bastard," he muttered.

"Yes." Harry pushed down his sleeve and looked at his Professor.

"What was my Aunt doing here?" he asked.

"She was worried about you. She had been worried since she found out you went missing. She had thought at first that we came to retrieve you and left without leaving a note. She is currently living in my manor."

"Why . . ." Harry asked, becoming more confused by the second.

"Harry, there is something I must tell you. We are cousins. Second cousins, actually."

"How?"

"Your mother and I are cousins. Lily was never a full muggle. Her grandmother, your great grandmother, was a squib daughter of a pure blood family. Your grandfather on your mother's side was my father's brother."

"Oh. How come I never knew?"

"I never wish you to know until now. You need sleep," Snape said, handing a vile of Dreamless Sleep into the boy's hand. Harry immediately drank it and welcomed the silent darkness that awaited him.


End file.
